A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Honeeym
Summary: AU. With the revelation of Bonnie's magic come vivid dreams about a mysterious stranger with blue eyes, who's supposed to be her soul mate. One Shot.


**Disclamer**: Sadly, I don't own anything TVD.

**Summary**: With the revelation of Bonnie's magic come vivid dreams about a mysterious stranger with blue eyes, who's supposed to be her soul mate.

**Author's Note** : This was so much better in my head. Please let me know what you thought.

* * *

**A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

When her grandmother tells her that she's a witch, Bonnie honestly does her very best not to laugh. However, she miserably fails to keep a straight face when announced that, should she be lucky, she'll even be able to find her soul mate thanks to her magic. Sheila takes no offense, and there's a glint in her eyes that Bonnie doesn't quite like.

.

"_Am I dreaming?"_

"_I'm standing right in front of you and still you can't see me," a voice answered. "Take a wild guess."_

"_Who are you, exactly?"_

"_Now, that's for me to know and for you to 'dot dot dot', Witchy."_

"_You annoy me already."_

_._

He annoys her all night long with his cockiness and his face that she can't see and the way he calls her "Witchy" all the time. She can't see him, or even touch him. Rather, she feels him. His overwhelming presence. His powerful aura. Truth be told, she feels irresistibly drawn to this mysterious stranger. Which only comforts her into thinking that she needs therapy, and some time away from her adorable lunatic of a Grams.

.

"_You again," she sighed. "Seriously."_

"_Me again," he replied enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to see you again, sweet Bonnie."_

"_Leave me alone, you're just a dream."_

"_Does that make me any less real?"_

_._

It does _not_. Before she knows, he becomes her secret. Her comforting, funny, annoying, dirty, necessary secret. The arguments they have are real, just like the charm oozing from his voice. She finds that he has no sense of decency whatsoever and he calls her judgmental. He never wants to let her see his face and she curses her subconscious for not being able to overrule this idiotic decision – especially when he calls her beautiful and she can't return the compliment.

.

"_What colour are your eyes?"_

"_You never give up, do you?" he asked with a smirk. "Stubborn as a mule."_

"_What colour?" she pushed._

"_Fine," he growled. "They're blue."_

_._

He makes it easier to have no mother and an absentee father. He makes it easier to deal with Elena's grieving and Caroline's growing lack of tact. However, he makes it terribly complicated to look at other boys and think of them as possible relationships. He makes it impossible to focus.

.

"_I try to imagine your eyes all the time," she complained. "In my head they're cerulean blue. They turn to grey when you're sad. They darken when you're upset. They're like the sea, exotic and soothing."_

"_You do have a fertile imagination."_

"_I think I'm obsessed with blue, now," she groaned. "Nice work."_

"_I think you're obsessed with me."_

"_I hate it when you're right."_

"_I know."_

_._

It's killing her to see Matt and Elena together while every boy in school wants a date with Caroline. It's killing her that she has no idea of how to seduce anyone. It's killing her that she does _not _want to seduce anyone but him. Compensates by thinking of him as her boyfriend. Wonders if she should talk to Grams about this before she becomes completely crazy, then decides an imaginary boyfriend can be healthy. Somehow.

.

"_Boys don't like me," she confessed. "They don't even look at me."_

"_What about me?" he objected with amusement. "I like you. I _see _you."_

"_You're no boy. You're a man."_

"_And I keep coming back, don't I?"_

"_You're a dream – _my_ dream. Of course, you come back."_

"_Get over yourself, Witch," he snorted. "I can leave if I want to."_

.

He does leave. Just for a few days, but she doesn't think she has ever felt that bad.

.

"_Don't ever leave me again." _

"_You'll leave _me_," he said. "Eventually."_

"_I missed you, imaginary-boyfriend-with-no-name."_

"_I miss you all the time."_

_._

He is her first kiss.

.

"_I don't know anything about you," she observed. _

"_You know I have blue eyes, and you know you can't live without me," he pointed out. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_What's in a name?" he said softly. "That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet."_

"_Stop quoting Shakespeare," she reprimanded. "And you're not a rose. You're – you're mine."_

"_That's all you need to know."_

.

It starts happening when she's not asleep. She'll be walking out of school with Caroline, busy chatting about the latest vampire movie, when her heart will skip a beat and her breath will turn shallow. She'll frantically look around, her emerald eyes scanning her surroundings to meet only familiar faces. Makes her wonder if he's here and she doesn't even know.

.

"_I'm a witch," she sighed. "I should be able to make you walk out of my dreams."_

"_You don't want to do that," he said sadly. _

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm a vampire, Bonnie."_

"_Fair enough," she said with a light shrug. "A witch and a vampire, no big deal. I can be fine with that."_

"_No, you can't."_

_._

She researches about vampires, asks her grandmother all sorts of questions. Learns that witches are meant to keep those creatures in check, that they're very much mortal enemies. Can't imagine him with red eyes – they're blue, _so blue – _and fangs. Refuses to believe that he drains people of their blood. Remembers how he quoted _Romeo and Juliet _when she asked his name. Decides she doesn't care who he is, where he's from, what he did – as long as he loves her. Once again, she notices the glint in her Grams' eyes and barely stops herself from asking if she _knows_.

.

"_I want to give you something," she said, out of the blue. "A present."_

"_You can't give me what I want, sweet Bonnie," he said with a laugh that enveloped her in a bubble of warmth._

"_What is it?"_

"_Oblivion. Redemption. Love."_

"_I love you, overdramatic vampire."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

_._

She thinks she will die the first time he touches her. It's appealing, magnetic. Confusing, electric. His hands are soft; respectful but never hesitant. She can't help but react to the slightest contact, because he knows just where and how to touch her. She years for more. For the first time, she understands why Elena can't keep her hands off of Matt, why Caroline doesn't know how to resist a handsome boy.

_._

"_Do you exist, somewhere?" she asked. "Do you have a home, a car?"_

"_Maybe. Maybe not."_

"_Someone who falls asleep in your arms every night?" she asks shyly._

"_Jealous, are we?" he teased. "You're my one and only, witch."_

"_Will you ever come find me?"_

"_You're going to hate me," he informed. "I'm going to hurt you."_

"_You're such a guy. Commitment issues?"_

"_Don't be stupid," he laughed. "If one of us is going to run, it's you, sweet Bonnie."_

_._

Hope devours her, now. Everywhere she goes, she looks for a mysterious stranger with blue eyes and a smirk. She finds him when she least expects it – during cheerleading practice. She's looking for Caroline and all of a sudden her entire body tenses. Her heart stops, her eyes widen, her hands start shaking. It's him, he's close, she can feel it. Struggling to keep it together as Caroline gets out of his car, she discreetly glances at him. Blue eyes. Raven hair. A smirk.

.

"_I know who you are," she announced. "Your name is Damon."_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_You're dating Caroline. I hate you."_

"_I hate me, too."_

_._

From then on, Bonnie wants nothing to do with magic anymore. She threatens Grams to stop visiting her if she doesn't ban the word "magic" from their conversations. Because magic can't exist in a world where her soul mate is her best friend's boyfriend. Because love spells can't be a reality when it's Caroline who looks into his hypnotic eyes, who kisses his smirk away, who whispers words of love into his ear late at night. She wants those dreams to stop. They don't. She sees his face as clear as day now. He keeps coming back again and again. She doesn't talk to him anymore.

.

"_I'm still here," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Damn it," she groaned. "I need therapy."_

"_You need me."_

_._

Vampires exist. Just like witches, werewolves, doppelgangers, hybrids and Originals. Damon exists, although he is fairly different from _her_ Damon – she keeps referring to him as hers, and it's painfully embarrassing, but she can't help herself. He does exist, and he annoys her, and he upsets her and he disrespects her, and he hurts her, and he mocks her. He breaks her heart every time he throws an enamored glance at Elena.

.

"_The real you.," she said dryly. "He doesn't know me."_

"_Maybe we're two different people."_

"_I want him to be you. He's a monster."_

"_For now, yes," he conceded. "Not forever."_

.

She doesn't have forever. It doesn't take forever.

.

"_He saves people, now. He saved me," she admitted. "He's changing."_

"_For the better?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is he me, yet?"_

"_Soon."_

_._

She'll wait. Because he's her soul mate.


End file.
